


So Strange

by Storybookwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Having to create my own material for South Korea., Vomiting, dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybookwriter/pseuds/Storybookwriter
Summary: Yong Soo has been acting strange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just tell me if I screwed something up, or if something's not quite right. Other than that, have fun reading.

A/N: Please tell me if I screwed anything up. I am open to critiques. If I screwed anything up with the time period or the names or something, please tell me and I will try and fix it. Otherwise...enjoy

Yong Soo had been rather subdued that day, Yao mused as he walked hand-in-hand with this little brother. Perhaps he had something on his mind. That was China's initial reason in taking Yong Soo with him on what was an otherwise individual activity that he used to get a break from him in the first place. He might as well had been going alone as the older Korea hadn't actually established any form of conversation with him. From when they left the house to go into town, there was barely any words spoken between them. No fleeting eye followed a colourful bird in flight nor voice alerted him to the presence of a beetle amongst their feet. Yao caught sight of an emerald garden snake slipping through the grass and tugged Yong Soo's sleeve to lead his attention to it. Dark, unfocused eyes trailed down Yao's arm where he was pointing. Yao couldn't tell if Yong Soo had actually seen it, though he did state that he thought it was pretty.

It had promised to be a hot day. Women out in the markets complained amongst themselves about the heat and talked of plans of making a hot pot for supper to sweat out their discomfort. Could Yong Soo be lethargic from experiencing this warm summer day?

"What do you think about a hot-pot for dinner?" He inquired.

"Okay."

Nothing was conveyed in his tone to suggest any interest or excitement at the prospect of a hot-pot for supper that night. Yao squeezed his brother's hand. Was it him, or was his hand feeling unnaturally warm….? He shook his head. It was simply the effect of the weather. No more, no less.

"Of course Kiku, Mei and your twin brother are still sick and can't stomach a hot pot quite yet. Would just rice and vegetables do?"

"Okay."

Yao sighed.

Yong Soo didn't wander off from shop to shop like usual, rather choosing to cling to his brother like a second skin. China had tried to distract him with the colourful lanterns in town and the beautiful patterns of fabric that he always seemed to captivate him. He also tried to nudge him towards children who appeared to be his own age. He only clung to his brother's arm as they walked.

"This must be one of your brothers that you speak about." A shop owner commented, smiling at the boy. "Is this Kiku?"

"Yong Soo." China corrected, patting Yong Soo's back. "One of the twins."

"Oh!" The man was now peering at the boy. "Are you older or younger?"

Yong Soo glanced at Yao who nodded and then stared back at the shop owner.

"I'm older."

The man chuckled.

"Not much of a talker is he?"

Yao's arm wrapped around Yong Soo's shoulder.

"He's normally open and talkative."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

The shop owner handed Yao the vegetables and smiled as Yao handed him a few coins.

"See you two again!"

"What's with you today?" Yao asked when they were walking to the next shop.

"Huh?"

"You've been so quiet today. Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Did you get into a fight with your brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Come. On we have a few more errands yet. We have to get medicine for your siblings."

Yao could've sworn he heard Yong Soo mildly groan.

"Don't be like that. It's not that bad."

This time, no sound was emitted from his baby brother.

The two approached a rather simple-looking building and entered.

"Hello Yao!"

Both heads turned into response to the voice. A young man Yong Soo assumed to be in his twenties was behind the counter.

"Xing." Yao greeted. "How are you?"

"I had been wondering if the medicine was working for your siblings."

"Yes! Thanks to you and your father, they're getting better and stronger."

The man — Xing — beamed. His eyes alighted on Yong Soo and confusion became evident on his face.

"Huh? Is Hyung Soo better yet?"

Yao chuckled.

"You got them confused again. This one is Yong Soo. The older twin remember?"

"Ah yes! They look exactly the same!"

He came from behind the desk and bent down on one knee.

"How are you today Yong Soo?"

Yao nudged Yong Soo's shoulder.

"This is The Doctor's son. He came by a few days ago to check on your siblings."

Yong Soo nodded and bowed.

"I'm fine thank-you."

Xing stood at Yao.

"Quiet just like his brothers. Doesn't talk much does he?"

"You're the second person to comment on that today. He's normally so loud and energetic. I normally have to keep him from climbing on everything."

"Huh? Really?"

The two continued to chatter away and Yong Soo went to a corner to sit down. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and prayed that this 형 would cut the conversation. Yao talked of the herbs and was open to Xing's advice about how help administer medicine to children and techniques to draw a fever out.

"Uh….형….?"

Yao ignored him and continued to talk to Xing.

"형?" Yong Soo called once more, a little louder the second time.

"Please Yong Soo. Let us talk for a little while."

There was maybe thirty more seconds of silence when from the corner of his eye, Yong Soo suddenly sprung to his feet, both hands clamped over his mouth.

Yao turend. "Yong Soo?"

Xing snatched a nearby bucket and had shoved it in front of the boy before Yong Soo's regurgitated his half-digested breakfast.

"Yong Soo!"

Yao grasped his brother's shoulders as Yong Soo heaved again and vomited the remaining food-mixed-stomach acid. There were a few more dry heaves before Yong Soo collapsed against Yao. Xing pushed the bucket away. His right hand felt Yong Soo's cheek while the other pressed to his forehead.

"He's got a fever, Yao."

China nudged Xing aside clasped his hand against Yong Soo's forehead.

"You're burning up!"

I don't understand….he seemed fine just a few minutes ago….

"Maybe's that's the reason why he's been quiet lately." Xing remarked, putting two packages on the counter. Yao scooped up Yong Soo and went to the counter.

"I only asked for one package."

Xing blinked several times at Yao.

"I just witnessed one of your siblings vomit in a bucket in front of me and you are about to go home to where three others are sick."

"The worst of the sickness is over for the other three."

"And the other one's just begun to approach the worst. Take it."

"But I can —"

"Yao, take it."

Yao finally sighed and relented

"Thank-you Xing. I won't forget this."


End file.
